


Keepers of the Peace

by JediMasterBailey



Series: Keepers of the Peace Saga [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMasterBailey/pseuds/JediMasterBailey
Summary: Sequel to "Life Day", the Clone Wars reach its apex as the Jedi begin to struggle against the rising Sith. As the Dark Side of the Force continues to grow stronger, bonds will be tested as our hero face their most grueling challenges yet. Does love truly conquer all or will it be the catalyst that brings the Republic to it's knees? ROTS Fix-it AU.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Anakin Skywalker, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Barriss Offee, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luminara Unduli & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luminara Unduli, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Keepers of the Peace Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101407
Comments: 35
Kudos: 21





	1. Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelisandreStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelisandreStark/gifts), [Voltan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltan/gifts), [JediKnightKS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JediKnightKS), [snowypichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowypichu/gifts), [agatfulne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatfulne/gifts), [GravityDestroyer5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDestroyer5/gifts), [NothingButANerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingButANerd/gifts), [SedmayaSestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedmayaSestra/gifts).



> Hello there! At last I bring you the highly anticipated sequel story to my little Life Day story. I never would have guessed that it would be loved by so many and that it would open up a whole new world of possibilities for me, so thank you to everyone who has read my story and has left a kudo or a comment. None of these stories are possible without them! I dedicate this story to those who loved the original story enough to warrant a part two (sorry if I missed your username, I still see you though!)! The best part of it was making new friends and bringing more readers to my crazy Kenduli/Barrisoka world.
> 
> I'm going to do my best and update this fic simultaneously with my Padawan's fic (though I must admit writing AU's are so much easier for me for me to produce) but nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy the read as you did the first story. I love you all so very, very much! Can't wait to read your reactions!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> Bailey

Chapter One: Worlds Apart

“Cody, get down!” Obi-wan Kenobi waves to his commanding officer as he continues to deflect the endless blaster bolts blasted by Separatist droid fleet heading in their direction. What was initially supposed to be an easy mission for the 212th and the 501st spiraled into disaster as the army’s tactical droid was nowhere to be found. A simple Force pull and a swing of a lightsaber and Yerbana would be liberated. But of course, Dooku never played fair. As the Clone Wars dragged well into its third year, droids have become smarter and more resistant to the usual Jedi tricks. 

Leaping for cover, Obi-wan considers their next move as the super tanks crawl closer. Given their numbers, the odds were not in favor of the Republic. A single Jedi Master and a couple hundred of Clone troopers were no match against a thousand battle droids and their weaponry. 

Shaking his head Obi-wan groans to himself “Anakin, where are you?”

“I’m right here!” came Anakin’s voice from behind.

Obi-wan and Cody turn to meet the Jedi Knight . In the nine months that has passed since their joyous Life Day celebration, Anakin’s dark blonde hair has grown down to his shoulders and he traded his armor for darker robes. Despite the more mature physical appearance, Anakin’s reckless personality remained.

Seeing his Master’s stunned expression, Anakin follows up with, “What are you doing down there?”, his head casually dodging a blaster bolt.

“What is taking cover! Now get down!” Obi-wan insists.

Anakin frowns, “You’re not serious! There’s only a thousand battle droids out there tops!”

He then proceeds to walk forward causing Obi-wan to immediately question, “What are you up to? Where’s Captain Rex?”

Now standing atop a piece of wreckage, Anakin answers plainly, “He’s finished with our battle, so we came to help with yours.”

“You’re overdoing it, again!” Obi-wan argues, still at a loss on what his apprentice was about to do.

Anakin crouches down, “Master, I mean no disrespect, if you want I can hide down there with you. We can do things your way and just hope help arrives soon-“

“No, Anakin! You know I-“

“Or,” Anakin interrupts, “we can do things my way and help them now.”

Obi-wan admits defeat and sighs, “Alright, I know better than to try and stop you. What’s your plan anyway?”

Straightening back up Anakin proceeds to walk towards the bridge where their opponents were located, “Just stay put and watch!”

With arms wide open Anakin declares, “Hold your fire! Hold...your...fire! I have come to surrender!”

“Surrender?” asked a B1 battle droid.

“Well that’s a relief! Notify the tactical droid! a fellow droid responds with glee.

“Your forces have fought valiantly.” Anakin proceeds, “And I must admit that we are overmatched with your superior fire power!”

A tactical droid with an accompanying B1 droid then came into view, “Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker has come to surrender Commander!”

“There he is.” Anakin smirks, pleased his plan had actually worked.

Immediately picking up on Anakin’s facial expression, the tactical droid then exclaims, “It’s a trap, you fools! Open fire!”

Anakin turns to his right, “Now! R2!”

With a beep, R2 gives the signal for Captain Rex and the rest of the 501st, who were hanging under the bridge the entire time, to take flight. As their jet packs propelled the troopers in the air, Anakin pulls the tactical droid to him with the Force and decapitates its head with a swift stroke of his blue lightsaber. The mission was now accmplished as the droid army were being blasted away faster than they could respond. Deactivating his weapon, Anakin crosses his arms and looks with pride as his men finish the job. 

Wanting to get into the action, Commander Cody looks to his superior, “General?”

“Yes, Cody, you may join the fun as well.” Obi-wan says extending a hand forward.

“Yes sir. Come on men!”

As the 212th sprint to join their brothers, Obi-wan makes his way to congratulate Anakin.

“Bravo, Anakin, you’ve done it again.” 

“Oh I can’t take all the credit. Your state of helplessness really sold them on my surrender talk.” Anakin teases.

“Always glad to help, my friend.”

“Excuse me! What about me? I’m the one that came up with the idea!” Ahsoka calls out joining her mentors.

“You got me there Snips, thanks for sneaking all the men under!” winked Anakin, putting a hand on the Togruta’s shoulder. 

“Glad you’re finally showing some humility. So does this mean we can finally go home?” quipped Ahsoka, wanting to try to get a hold of Barriss after many failed attempts.

“I hope so, I’m quite tired.” Obi-wan agrees, sharing her desire to get in touch with his beloved.

“I’ll get ahold of the Admiral and if all goes according to plan, the Council will give us some time to speak to our women.” Anakin says before requesting transport from Admiral Wullf.

________________________________________

As much as the three Jedi hoped to have a moment to themselves, Wullf was the first to greet them as they ascended back into space.

“Generals,” Wulf says with a bow before nodding to Ahsoka, “Commander. We’ve received a transmission from a Bo-Katan Kryze. She said it was urgent and would like to speak with Master Kenobi immediately.”

Both Anakin and Ahsoka tense up at the name and glance over to their friend with sympathy.

Grimacing, Obi-wan shakes his head, “I don’t understand.”

“She wouldn’t tell me much, but it sounds like Mandalore is in grave danger.” Wullf elaborates.

“Unfortunately, the Jedi cannot interfere with neutral affairs. Whatever the issue is, it’s none of our concern.” Obi-wan dismisses before walking away.

“Sorry Admiral, it’s a bit of a touchy subject for him. Ahsoka and I can handle this.” Anakin interjects, motioning for the older man to lead the way.

Frustrated by Bo-Katan’s nerve, Obi-wan Kenobi quickly makes his way to an empty room to have a private conversation with his fiancée Luminara Unduli. If anyone could make him feel better, it was her. Since their engagement, the couple had very little opportunities to be together. Most of the time, both were deployed on missions light years away from each other. If one was at the Temple on Coruscant, the other usually wasn’t. With the Jedi stretched so thin, personal relationships became even less of a priority for the Order. Never before has Obi-wan found himself acting more like Anakin in that he would find just about any excuse to speak to the love of his life.

Talking to Luminara was both invigorating and heartbreaking. It was invigorating in that he would get to see her beautiful face and hear her soothing voice, but observing the visible signs of stress in her eyes always broke Obi-wan’s heart in two. He imagined it was the same for her as well. Both have taken turns sharing their triumphs, their stressors, and above all, their losses. Obi-wan will never forget how gracious Luminara was to him in the aftermath of Satine’s murder. He truly was the luckiest man in the galaxy to have someone hold space for him while he cried. Especially for another woman he cared for deeply. 

Yes, Obi-wan had Anakin and Ahsoka, whom he loved both equally for different reasons. Yet, no one made him feel more safe and secure than Luminara. If he had a question, he knew Luminara could answer it and if he needed to vent, Luminara was there to listen. He loved her and she loved him and their wedding day couldn’t come any sooner.

Settling himself in a chair, Obi-wan beams as the holographic version of Luminara comes to view on his projector, “Hello there, my darling. It’s been far too long.”

“Oh Obi-wan, I’m so happy to see you. I was beginning to think something terrible had happened.” Luminara breathed with a worried expression on her face.

“You worry too much my dear, but I must admit that if it weren’t for Anakin’s recklessness, we would not have been successful.” Obi-wan admits before quickly reassuring her, “But what’s important now is that everything is fine and I like to think we’ll be returning home soon.”

Luminara sighs, “I’ll be sure to thank Anakin again for keeping my husband alive. I believe we’re on the ninth time now? I thought you carried my ring around for good luck?”

Obi-wan laughs, “And as I have told you many times, there is no such thing as luck, and that business on Neto Catamodia doesn’t count. But the ring does keep me on my toes. After all, I have promised to return it to its rightful owner personally.”

“What am I to do with you, Master Kenobi?” Luminara chuckles, relaxing.

Looking deep into the Mirialan’s eyes, Obi-wan holds a palm out as if to caress her cheek, “Say the word and I’ll leave the Order just to be with you. I want nothing more than to have you in my arms and never let you go.”

Blushing, Luminara raises a hand as if to touch Obi-wan’s, “Your offer is tempting. I miss you so much my love, so much that it’s beginning to hurt. I know we said we would marry when the war is over, but I’m starting to think that is never going to happen.”

“It really is starting to feel that way isn’t it?” Obi-wan agrees, running a hand down his face, “I think it’s about time we consider our options. Do you think we’ll be together anytime soon? How’s Quinlan?”

Luminara deflates, “Hard to say, we have yet to receive the order to return. Quinlan is alright, I suppose. Nothing of significance to report. He’s doing what needs to be done, but he’s still not the same Quinlan we remember. He must have really loved her, Ventress.”

“He did.” Obi-wan says sadly, “He’s been through something I’m hoping neither of us will have to endure so we have to be patient. I’m just relieved to hear that he isn’t regressing. I’m still recovering from his fall.”

“As am I.”

“Have you heard from Barriss? I know Ahsoka has been having trouble getting in contact with her?” Obi-wan asks, hoping to lighten up the mood.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t been able to get a hold of her either. Unfortunately, Drongar isn’t known for its calm weather.” Luminara attempts to answer calmly, but Obi-wan could sense her anxiety.

“Breathe Luminara, I’m sure she is doing alright. She’s perfectly safe in the healing corps. I doubt there’s anything on that planet the Separatists could possibly want.” Obi-wan reasoned.

Luminara pauses to take a deep breath, “I know, but she’s never been on her own this long. I just pray that the Council made the right decision sending her there.”

“Now you know how I felt when Anakin was sent to guard Senator Amidala! But in all seriousness, I never would have agreed to the idea if I felt she’d be in any danger. She’s your Padawan and she knows you love her. Everything will be alright. Who knows? She may just return to us a Knight!” winked Obi-wan.

“Indeed...she’s ready, I know she is. I just need to accept that she’s not so little anymore. She’s grown up on me…” Luminara sniffs, batting away a stray tear, “You’re right though, I’ll keep trying. 

Before Obi-wan could respond, the ship’s alarms sounded off. Anakin then bursts into the room.

“Master! It’s Grievous, he’s taken the Chancellor and brought the war to Coruscant!”

Stunned, Obi-wan and Luminara lock eyes. With a heavy heart, Obi-wan ends their call with, “I have to go, I love you!” before springing into action.

________________________________________

“So what’s the deal Bo?” Ahsoka questions as she and Anakin enter the bridge. 

“Where’s Kenobi?” Bo-Katan pressed sternly.

“He’s not available right now, so you’re gonna have to talk to us if you’re looking for assistance.” Anakin answers, his tone matching hers.

“Of course he’s not! It’s obvious he didn’t really care about my sister!” the Mandolorian huffs.

“That’s not true and you’re out of line saying that! You better start talking or we’re done here!” Anakin says, crossing his arms.

“Fine. Maul is here and he has taken over as ruler of Mandalore. Our people are suffering and dying, we could use the extra help.” Bo-Katan confesses.

Anakin and Ahsoka shudder at the name; both sharing the same amount of disdain for Obi-wan’s nemesis. 

Ahsoka breaks the silence, “But it’s as Master Kenobi says, we can’t interfere with neutral worlds. There’s unfortunately not a whole lot of us left to go around to help. We could receive another assignment any minute now.”

Anakin nods, “She’s right. All we can do is bring it to the Council’s attention but our hands are tied. I’m sorry.”

“Unbelievable!” yelled Bo-Katan, “You Jedi refer to yourselves as “peacekeepers” and yet you turn your backs on people who chose not to engage in your war!”

“Really? Isn’t that why you despised your sister so much? Because of her stance on neutrality? If you’re going to drag our name in the mud at least be consistent!” countered Anakin, irritated. “This conversation is over!”

“Wait!” Ahsoka pleads, surprising both adults, “Why don't we do something to help. There’s also that same chance of us not having another assignment for some time. Maybe we could help, it’s not the citizen’s fault for allowing a wanted Sith as their leader!”

“Ahsoka…” Anakin begins before being cut off by his Padawan.

“Master, please. Let’s just think it over, that way he can say we’ve done everything we could. It’s not the Jedi way to let the innocent suffer.” Ahsoka concludes by earning a small smile from Anakin.

“Alright Snips, we’ll see what we can do.” Anakin concedes before looking back up at Bo-Katan, “We’ll be in contact soon.”

“Very well.” Bo-Katan accepts before fizzling out.

“I see you’re picking up on Obi-wan’s sweet talk more the older you get!” Anakin notes playfully.

Ahsoka shrugs, “It’s gotten out of some sticky situations.”

Anakin scoffs, “You’re forgetting the parts where I still wind up saving the day. But anyways, I’m not sure what we’re going to do about this Maul business. He’s a wanted criminal for sure, but it’s Dooku and his Master that we want that will end this war. I don’t think the Council is going to give it a second thought, especially Obi-wan. He doesn’t need to face that scum again.”

“What if I go?” Ahsoka suggests.

“Absolutely not!” Anakin shouts.

“Why not?!” Ahsoka fires back.

“Because you shouldn’t take on a Sith Lord by yourself! I thought I could take Dooku when I was a Padawan and look where that got me!” Anakin says holding out his mechanical arm, “If we’re going to put an end to the Sith Snips, we do it together.”

Ahsoka considers the man’s words, “But Obi-wan was able to cut him in half when he was a Padawan.”

“That’s not the same, Ahsoka.” Anakin says defensively, “Remember you’re still young and you still have much to learn. We can’t let our emotions cloud our judgement.”

“And you’ve excelled at that Master.” Ahsoka says sarcastically.

“I’m not claiming to be perfect! I’m just telling you that I care enough about you to not allow you to walk into a trap. Maul is clearly trying to get into Obi-wan’s head. When that coward is ready to confront us again, we’ll deal with him. In the meantime, we're not going anywhere until the Council says otherwise.” Anakin finishes walking away.

Sensing Ahsoka’s shame, Anakin glances over his shoulder, “I’m not mad at you Ahsoka, I understand where you’re coming from. Just try getting some rest, I know I could use another distraction.”

Knowing her Master would be contacting Padme, Ahsoka looks down on her com link, wishing Barriss would do the same.

“Come on Barriss… I need you.”

________________________________________

Meanwhile, in the humid jungle infested planet Drongar, Barriss Offee senses a disturbance in the Force. She steps outside the surgical ward, having stripped herself clean from the day’s bloody scrubs from all the surgeries she assisted with, to get some air. Looking up at the first clear sunset in days, Barriss smiles as now she could finally get in touch with her loved ones. 

Sprinting over to the clearing where she practiced her daily mediation and lightsaber sequences, Barriss dials her girlfriend Ahsoka. As much as the Mirialan wanted to see her for romantic reasons, she hoped that the feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn’t because something happened to the Togruta. 

“Barriss! I literally was just telling myself how much I needed you! How are you?!” chimed a happy Ahsoka on the handheld holoprojector.

Barriss chuckles, “Perfect timing, I just finished my shift for the day, what’s wrong?”

“I just miss you like crazy! We’re waiting to hear if we can return to Coruscant. When am I going to see you again?!” Ahsoka asks placing a kiss on what would be Barriss’s face.

“Sooner than later, I think! The days have been slower than they have been in the past. I’m hoping the Council will allow me to return as all.” Barriss answers with a glimmer of hope.

“Perks of having a Council member dating your Master, I’m sure if I annoy him enough, you’ll be on the first ship out there!” winked Ahsoka. “By the way, you’ll probably have to call your Master soon, Obi-wan says she’s always worrying.”

Barriss laughs, “Don’t worry I will. I just had to see you first. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Barriss. Luminara is going to have to fight me to get me off of you!” Ahsoka jokes, making Barriss laugh harder.

“My love I don’t suggest that, she would accept that challenge. Skywalker can’t even beat her in hand to hand!”

“Yeah well that’s Anakin’s problem.” Ahsoka scoffs, “I, on the other hand, would prove myself worthy of my fair maiden!”

“My hero…” Barriss sighs, feeling slightly off again.

“What is it?” Ahsoka probes gently.

“The Force… it feels darker. I just keep thinking something terrible is about to happen.” Barriss confesses.

To the older girl’s surprise, Ahsoka nods, “I’ve felt it too. I don’t know if it’s because Maul has seized Mandalore or if it’s something bigger, but I don’t like it. It feels personal.”

“I’m sorry, Maul is still around?” Barriss exhales, rolling her eyes, “That man will never die.”

“Sadly yes, but Anakin says that we’re not gonna fight him unless he comes to us.”

“Good! Finally something he and I can agree on. It’s not our fight Ahsoka, we just have to help where we can.”

“You’re so wise.”

“I’ve been taught by the best!” Barriss smirks, pleased to see Ahsoka smiling again. “Just hold on a little longer, we’ll be together again. I promise.”

Just then Ahsoka looked alarmed as Captain Rex came into view and informed Ahsoka that something terrible had happened on Coruscant and that they were set to depart immediately to confront General Grievous. For the first time ever, Barriss observes that her lover looked afraid.

“Barriss….”

Resolve then burns bright within the healer, “I’ll be right there.”

“What are you talking about Barriss?”

“I’m leaving...right now. If the Separatist want to bring the war home, I will fight alongside you. Don’t be afraid love, I’m coming! May the Force be with you!” Barriss declares, ending the call. 

Under normal circumstances, Barriss would be the last one to walk into something blindly, but she couldn’t shake the notion that the Force was bugging her for this very reason. Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-wan were about to face their greatest and most dangerous mission of their lives. Ahsoka could be walking into a trap and Barriss couldn’t stand by.

After scribbling a quick note in her hospital bunkard, Barriss makes her way to the planet’s shipyard. She felt guilty for leaving the doctors and nurses she has become friendly with over the last several months, but she was sure they’d understand. Just a week ago, Barriss was able to bring a Separatist spy to justice. 

An Equani Minder she had worked with over a year turned out to be the one responsible for the two bombings that threatened to destroy the Republic military base and hospital. With no battle droids around and little Clones needing medical care; it was only a matter of time before Barriss traded one adventure for another. Now, the time has come to fight for her home and her future with Ahsoka. 

Instinctively, Barriss buys a two seater interceptor, in case Ahsoka needs to ride with her. Setting her course for Coruscant, the now rebellious Padawan leaves the jungle behind, hopefully for good. Thinking of her Master, Barriss made a vow to herself that she would not fail. She will live to make that call. 

“Forgive me Master, but I have to do this!” Barriss tells herself as she enters hyperspace.

________________________________________

News of Chancellor Palpatine being captured by Dooku and his cyborg war leader Grievous spread quickly, as hundreds of Republic ships were seen battling against the Separatist fleet just above Coruscunt’s stratosphere. For Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka, the amount of ships worked to their benefit. As they would be able to sneak their way into Grievous’s flagship,  _ The Invisible Hand _ .

“Why is it that everytime I get to speak with Padme that something goes wrong?” Anakin grumbles as he seats himself into his interceptor. 

“Patience, Anakin. If we succeed, you’ll have all the time you want with Padme.” Obi-wan comforts as he prepares to lift off beside him. 

“Well then, we’ll make this quick! Ahsoka, stay close to me out there. It’s gonna be intense.” Anakin says looking over to his left to meet his Padawan’s eyes.

“Yes, Master.” 

“Ready R2?” Anakin asks his littlest friend who

chirped happily in response.

“Alright we’re set, this is where the fun begins!”


	2. Battle Over Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barriss comes to help Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka rescue the Chancellor from Grievous and Count Dooku. Luminara and Quinlan return to Coruscant after their success in the Outer Rim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you all so much for the love and support I've received from the first installment. I can't tell you all enough how much I enjoy bringing these stories to life for your enjoyment. I will show you how fluffy I can make the plot of ROTS ;) Anyways, I hope you all like my take on this opening sequence and strap yourselves in for plenty of romance in the next installment as all the couples reunite after spending months apart. I'll try to have that next chapter up as well as the next chapter of "The Padawans" up by the end of the week!
> 
> Love you so much and May the Force be with you <3
> 
> Bailey

Chapter 2: Battle Over Coruscant 

“Hey Lumi, great news we should be home by the day’s end. Goodbye Outer Rim and hello home sweet home! Wait, what is it?” asks Quinlan Vos who observed how distraught his oldest friend was.

“Quinlan...Coruscant is under attack.” Luminara says steadily, hugging herself as she tries to calm herself.

Quinlan deflates, “I hate to say this, but I’m not surprised. Dooku and his Master have had that invasion planned for a long time.”

Luminara winces at the response. Both Obi-wan and herself still have yet to accept that they lost their crechemate to the dark side. Any mention of Quinlan’s time under the Sith’s wing weighs heavily on them.

“Well, no matter what their grand plan was, Obi-wan and Skywalker have been commissioned to rescue the Chancellor and confront Grievous.” Luminara replies drilly to which Quinlan pulls her into an embrace.

“I’m sorry.” Quinlan apologizes with a kiss on the crown of the Mirialan’s head, “I wish we could get there faster and help, but you and I both know that Grievous doesn’t stand a chance between Obi-wan and Anakin, especially if Tano is with them. That thing is as cowardly as they come.”

“He may be a coward, but he’s managed to kill plenty of our own.” Luminara sighs. “I’m such a fool. I’m a Jedi Master and yet here I am worrying. I’m better than this.”

“No, Luminara. You’re a Jedi Master in the middle of a war torn from the people you love most. You haven’t been able to get in contact with Barriss, who you haven’t seen in months and you just lost contact with the love of your life because our home is under attack. You have every right to be worried. You know I’m just as worried about Aayla.” Quinlan gently reminds, pulling away from their embrace to offer her a smile. “It’s going to be alright. Obi-wan has yet to let us down.”

Luminara smiles back, “No, he hasn’t.” 

“Especially now that he has that ring of yours!” Quinlan winks causing Luminara to blush. “Also, just so we’re clear, I am the one to walk you down the aisle right? Or do I seriously need to fight your Padawan on that one?”

Luminara laughs, “It’s as I’ve told you both before. You two need to learn to share, you’re both walking me!”

A moment of silence passes as the two imagine a brighter future. An idea then comes to Quinlan’s mind, one that has managed to cheer his dear friend for as long as he could remember.

“Wanna meditate with me until we make it home? We’ll be hyperspace for some time and it’ll probably do us both good if we cleared our heads.” Quinlan offers.

“You know I could never say no to that.” Luminara accepts, reflecting on all the times Obi-wan and Quinlan would meditate with her late in the night whenever she was nervous for an exam or a mission.

“Then let’s go find a quieter place before Sour Face kills the mood!” Quinlan says, referring to Admiral Moff Tarkin.

“One of these days Quinlan, he’s going to catch you saying that.” Luminara says, shaking her head.

“Good, I hope he does. I’d love to just rearrange his face for all the times he dared to sniff at us!” Quinlan huffs, pulling Luminara’s hand out of the conference room they were in. 

All Luminara could do was try her best not to think about Obi-wan or Barriss being in danger. Grasping on the bracelet her Padawan gifted her that she wore secretly under her sleeve, she silently prayed to the Force that her family returns to her in one piece.

_ “Barriss, you and Ahsoka better come home to me safe and sound. Anakin, please look after Obi-wan. Don’t let him die on me. I love you all so much.” _

________________________________________

Amidst the warring starships firing above Coruscant’s stratosphere, three Jedi Interceptor ships fly in complete synchronization, zig-zagging through cannon fire and floating debris. The trio was being led towards Grievous's flagship,  _ The Invisible Hand _ , by none other than Anakin, who was currently flying the yellow ship with R2-D2 at his side. Having been classified as one of the best star pilots in the galaxy, he utilizes the Force to keep both his Master and Padawan out of harm’s way.

“Lock onto it R2. Master, General Grievous's ship is directly ahead, the one crawling with vulture droids.” Anakin confirms to Obi-wan, who flew in the red cruiser nervously next to him.

“Oh, I see it. This is going to be easy!” Obi-wan says sarcastically.

“Don’t worry Obi-wan, between Anakin and I, those droids are toast!” Ahsoka adds, flying in a blue vessel opposite Anakin’s. 

Having seen the three Jedi approach from a distance, a fleet of the aforementioned droids jumped from their mother ship to greet their opponents. Still under Anakin’s influence, the trio fired through the vulture droids easily. Just as they always do in space battle, Ahsoka and Anakin mentally kept track of how many droids they’ve blown up and relayed that information to the other whenever they had the chance.

“65!” chimed Ahsoka from her cockpit.

“Try 105!” boasted Anakin with a smirk in the Torgruta’s direction.

“I’m so glad you two are having fun with this, but have either of you care to notice the missiles firing in our direction?!” Obi-wan interjects, his body and hands tense from their turbulent flight.

“Pull up!” Anakin shouts pulling his companions upward along with himself as a series of blue tailed missiles came into view.

“They over shot us!” Obi-wan observes before his apprentice notices the missiles returning. “No, no R4, nothing fancy!” he shouts to his red astromech as he jerks himself out of range.

“They’re coming around!” Anakin points before giving his next set of orders to his astromech, “Surge all power units R2, reverse thrusters!”

Anakin then grins as he notices Ahsoka mimic his actions in causing both their ships to spin in circles until the remaining missiles explode into each other.

“Good idea Master!” Ahsoka compliments with excitement. The man was pleased that his love of flying has passed onto his apprentice. R2 shared his mutual feelings with a round of happy beeps.

“Yeah, we got ‘em R2!” Anakin nods to his robotic friend.

Just up ahead, Obi-wan mumbles to himself, “Flying is for droids!” as a fresh squadron of bulbous, yellow droids crawled onto his ship.

“Anakin, I’ve been hit!”

“We see them! Buzz droids!” Anakin groans as he sets his aim to fire the droids off the ship. “Careful Ahsoka, not to hit Obi-wan!”

With both of them firing at the same time, Obi-wan jerks forward, nearly breaking the glass with his interceptor being all but blown away.

“Ugh! In the name of!” Obi-wan hisses in pain, shooting daggers back to the younger pair. “Hold your fire you two! You’re not helping!”

“I agree, bad idea!” says Ahsoka as she sees Anakin crash into the side of Obi-wan.

“Anakin! What do you think you're doing?” Obi-wan asks as his front shield begins to fog up from the meddling Buzz droids.

“Saving your life! Move to your right!”

“Hold on Anakin! You’ll get us both killed!”

“We’re not leaving without you Master!”

Anakin then slams into Obi-wan’s right side again, hoping to get the remaining droids off the older man’s ship and onto his, with R4 being destroyed.

“Ahsoka, get on the other side!”

“On it Master!”

Despite Obi-wan’s disapproval, both Jedi managed to clear the ship of buzz droids using their respective astromech to zap them in their center eye. Yet, even with them gone, Obi-wan’s ship was still in bad shape, with smoke billowing everywhere and all the internal controls lost. Though to his relief the hanger of their destination was within reach. There was just one problem left as R2 began to scream with the new incoming fire.

“Anakin! Have you noticed the shields are still up?!”

But before either Anakin or Ahsoka could react, another voice came in.

“Looks like you all could use a hand!” came Barriss’s voice as she fired at the necessary panels to shut down the shield.

“Barriss?!” cried Ahsoka, her heart filling up pride.

“Hi, Ahsoka.” Barriss breathed back.

With a little more distance to cover, the manual doors began to close on their opening.

“Oh, I’ve got a bad feeling about this!” wailed Obi-wan as they all narrowly made into the flagship in time to crash onto the bay. Shooting free out of his cockpit at last, Obi-wan ignites his lightsaber mid flip to meet the battle droids on the ground. The other three quickly buckled themselves out of their vehicles and joined in the fight, cutting through the last of the battle droids with ease. At this point, all four Jedi could deflect blaster fire and cut through “clankers” as the Clones would say in their sleep.

Ahsoka wastes no time embracing her lover the moment there were no more battle droids, inhaling Barriss’s scent as if she were running out of oxygen. Barriss, in return, stroked the back of Ahsoka’s montrals that have grown a bit longer in their time apart like her own hair.

“I can’t believe you're actually here!” sniffed Ahsoka, tightening her grip.

“I told you I was coming love!” Barriss chuckles, pulling back to kiss both of Ahsoka’s wet cheeks. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you Barriss, but aren’t you still stationed on Drognar?” Obi-wan smiles, patting the Mirialan on the shoulder.

“Yeah careful Barriss! Your attachment is showing!” winked Anakin who playfully punches the girl’s other arm. 

“Oh, please Skywalker, you’re one to talk!” Barriss scoffs, rolling her eyes before glancing over to the older man, “Yes, I was. But my mission was complete and you two had something of mine that I want to protect. You’re welcome by the way.”

Obi-wan chuckles, “Yes, thank you dear. Ahsoka has missed you dearly and congratulations on arresting that terrorist! That’s quite an impressive feat for a Padawan!”

“Says the man who won against a Sith lord for the first time in a millenia!” Barriss teases before hugging the man herself, “Thank you though, Master.”

“Speaking of Masters, does Luminara know you’re here?” Ahsoka pressed with a raised brow to which Barriss shook her head.

“Not yet, I figure I tell her myself once we rescue the Chancellor. Which brings me to my next question. What’s the plan?” 

“Well, for starters, R2 here would locate the Chancellor’s signal and then we were going to get him!” Anakin shrugs, watching R2 lock himself into a port.

Barriss frowns, “I sense a trap though. It can’t be that simple.”

“She’s right.” Obi-wan begins, scratching his beard, “There are 4 of us here and I seriously doubt Grievous would make our mission easy for us.”

“Well unless you all think of something better, R2 has found our next location!” Anakin gestures to a holo schematic of  _ The Invisible Hand _ with a flashing yellow beacon at the peak of its tallest spire.

“If the Chancellor is up there and Grievous is likely at the bridge, then do you think Dooku is here as well?” Ahsoka pipes up.

“Possibly, that would make sense.” Obi-wan nods before suggesting, “Perhaps we split up into teams. Anakin and I rescue the Chancellor while the Padawans get control of the bridge?”

“I’d feel better about that if the Masters split as well.” Anakin says worriedly, looking at Ahsoka.

Obi-wan sighs, “I know it’s not ideal, but as you know from experience no Padawan would stand a chance against Dooku. At least we could count on Grievous to flee.”

“I agree with Master Kenobi. If Ahsoka and I are successful, we can bring the ship back to the plant’s surface before either one escapes. We’d be one step closer to ending this war.” Barriss concurs to which Ajsoka nods and takes her girlfriend’s hand. “Skywalker, I promise to take much better care of her here than Geonosis.”

Anakin relaxes, “Alright, it’s settled then. I know better than to not trust you, but keep us posted and if anything goes wrong call us.”

“We will.” Ahsoka and Barriss promise simultaneously before giving the men a final bow.

“May the Force be with you both.” bowed Obi-wan back.

Straightening back up Ahsoka gives her mentor a confident expression, “Anakin?”

“Yes?”

“Good luck. Don’t let that geezer take another arm!” Ahsoka says making Anakin smirk.

“Never. We’ll see you both soon!”

And with that the quartet went their separate ways. One duo heading for the elevators and the other running up the corridors towards the command center.

______________________________________________________________________

“Sir, there are 4 Jedi aboard. Two on their way to the Chancellor and the other two on their way to us?” A BD1 reports to a wheezing Grievous.

“4?! That is not what Count Dooku predicted! Activate the ray shields on those extras, I will deal with them!” growled the cyborg, looking at the security monitors to see a Togruta and Mirialan jogging side by side.

Just a few floors below, Ahsoka and Barriss stop in their tracks as a force field prevents them from going any further.

“Ray shields.” Ahsoka grumbles, “So much for getting far!”

“Patience my dear, this is exactly what we want.” Barriss answers quietly as a legion of BD’s and droidekas surround them.

“We do?” quipped Ahsoka as a BD1 droid took both of her lightsabers away.

“Yes, Ahsoka. Just follow my lead and this ship will be ours.” winked Barriss which caused Ahsoka to melt inside.

“Right.” was all the Torguta could say as the BD’s continue to cuff them and lead them into presumably their desired location.

“What is it? Are you alright?” Barriss whispers, her eyes looking forward.

“Nothing, I’m fine. You’re just different I guess?” Ahsoka whispered back, drinking in her partner’s appearance more. Barriss’s short bob has grown out into longer, wavy tendrils that hung down to her breast. Her signature blue hood and long black dress was the same, but there was something about the way the Mirialan carried herself that puzzled Ahsoka. When they first met, Ahsoka got the impression that Barriss was wound up underneath her cool exterior. While Barriss is more likely to be the most level headed between the two of them, her deep blue eyes shined with a confidence that she has only seen in her own Master’s.

Barriss breaks the silence with, “You’re different too, you’re taller than me now, your montrals have gotten darker and longer, and I see you’ve covered more of your skin with your outfit choice. While I commend you for being practical, I do miss the old one.”

Suddenly, the air grew hot around Ahsoka and her montrals and cheeks flush pink, “Thank you. Your hair looks nice even though I miss running my fingers through your shorter cut. I thought it suited you.”

It was Barriss’s turn to blush, “I can always cut it back.”

Ahsoka didn’t have time to respond as they found themselves in front of the droid leader.

“Jedi Padawans Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee, sir.” said the BD1 who handed their weapons over to Grievous.

“Took you long enough!” Grievous sneered, snatching the lightsabers away.

“You’re welcome.” sighed the BD1 before returning to his station.

“Well, this is an interesting surprise. General Kenobi sends me two little girls to do his bidding, how unfortunate.” Grievous coughs as he walks over to get close to Ahsoka, “I believe we’ve met before Padawan, more than once.”

Shuddering at the memories, Ahsoka meets the narrowed reptilian eyes, “And yet here I still stand somehow.”

Grievous snickers, “Only because you’ve managed to run away!”

He then turns to Barriss, “As for you, I can’t say we’ve met before. Perhaps I’ve killed someone you knew?”

“General Grievous, for all the many lives you’ve taken, you’re shorter than I expected.” Barriss states calmly.

“Ha! Jedi scum!” Grievous says turning away.

“As you can see Barriss, it is very easy to upset him!” Ahsoka smirks to which Barriss plays along.

“Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection.” Grievous taunts, putting all three hilts into his inside cloak pocket where he kept the other stolen lightsabers.

Using the Force to convey a message to Ahsoka to call upon their weapons, Barriss retorts with a coy smile, “I’m afraid you’ve underestimated us General because this time you won’t be escaping! Now Ahsoka!”

All three lightsabers sprung to life as both women turned to catch their weapon, cutting them free from their restraints. Aggravated, Grievous turns to his guards who activated their electric spears.

“Crush them! Make them suffer!”

Green and blue light met with ultraviolet as Ahsoka and Barriss clashed with one of each guard. Ahsoka quickly utilizes her shoto blade to slice her guards legs with the other block the top half of the spear. Landing a kick to the droid’s center, Ahsoka was able to decapitate it with a simple flourish of her longer blade. 

Resorting to her athletic training, Barriss slices her opponent in half by leaping onto nearby surfaces and flipping high above the guard too fast for it to react. From there, she and Ahsoka proceed to bat away blaster bolts while slicing through droids like butter. Soon, only Grievous was left with both Padawans drawing their blade towards him with little space for him to fight back.

“It’s over Grievous!” Ahsoka pants, baring her fangs.

Grabbing a nearby spear from the remains of his guard, Grievous activates it and raises it to the window, “You lose Padawans!”

Fracturing the glass, the vacuum of space forces the cyborg out leaving the Jedi to cling onto a table holding each other’s hand for extra security. To their relief, the ship’s emergency systems went off as manual panels, much like the doors that activates when Barriss destroyed the hangar shields earlier, covering the hole, allowing gravity to settle back in. Several screens then went red as alarms sounded within the bridge indicating the vessel had taken major outside damage.

“What’s happening?” Barriss asks, picking herself back up and holding an arm out for Ahsoka to grab.

“It sounds like our army has done its job and we’re losing a part if not all the ship!” Ahsoka shouts as she throws herself into the pilot’s chair to figure out what’s going on.

Barriss speaks into her comlink, “Anakin? Obi-wan? Do you copy?”

“This is Anakin speaking, what is it?”

“Ahsoka and I have taken the bridge, but we’ve lost Grievous. The ship appears to have taken some damage, where are you? Do you have the Chancellor?”

“Yes, we just made it out of the elevator shaft and we’re about to head your way!”

“So you’re in the hangar?”

“Yes!”

Seeing the panicked expression on Ahsoka’s face, Barriss knew what to say next, “Anakin, listen, the ship is falling apart, take our ships and get out of here! Mine is a two seater so you can take the Chancellor, just get out of here!”

“Wait! Barriss!”

“No time Skywalker! Just do what I say!”

“Fine!”

Seating herself next to Ahsoka, Barriss cups her face, “Do you think you can land this thing?” 

Ahsoka nods her head, “I think so, but we’re gonna need help cooling down if we don’t want to end up exploding!”

“Okay! I try to get in contact with the clones!” Barriss says, dialing away at her computers to see if she can get a hold of someone.

“Damn it!” Ahsoka hisses, alarming Barriss.

“What?!”

“It’s Grievous, he’s taken all the escape pods!”

“We’ll worry about him later! Just hang on!”

“Barriss?”

“Hmm?”

“You bought a two seater ship?”

“I was hoping for this mission to end on a more romantic note.”

______________________________________________________________________

After a few hiccups with the elevators and some battle droids, Anakin and Obi-wan make it to the Chancellor easily. The room Palptaine was in was massive with only a chair in the far middle overlooking the battle outside. Palpatine is then revealed to the Jedi handcuffed to the chair as they enter the spire.

“You think those two are doing alright?” Anakin asks quietly to Obi-wan.

“I’m sure they are. You really need to learn to trust and let Ahsoka go sometimes. Otherwise she’ll never graduate to a Knight!” Obi-wan says hurriedly before bowing to Palpatine, “Chancellor.”

“Are you alright?” Anakin questions to which Palpatine merely gestures upward with his head, “Count Dooku.”

Obi-wan and Anakin moved themselves into position, discarding their brown outer robes.

“This time we will do it together.” Obi-wan reminds his once eager Padawan, who lost his arm in a similar situation.

“I was about to say that.” Anakin replies coolly.

There stood Count Dooku, the Sith Obi-wan and Anakin have dueled several times since the beginning of the war. They have come close, but somehow Dooku always managed to get the upper hand. With Anakin’s powers growing stronger each day, perhaps they could finally score a victory. With a simple backflip onto the lower level, Dooku approaches his grandPadawan and great-grandPadawan with his curved lightsaber already in hand, “Your swords, please. Don’t want to make a mess in front of the Chancellor.”

“You won’t get away this time, Dooku.” Obi-wan responds by activating his lightsaber in time with Anakin’s.

Twin blue blades sizzled and crackled against red as the Sith effortlessly parried the Jedi’s attacks. Dooku pauses to face his nemesis again, fully aware that Anakin was holding back presumably under Obi-wan’s persistence. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this.” Dooku adds, hoping to provoke anger from the younger man.

“My powers have doubled since we’ve last met Count.” Anakin boasts.

“Good, twice the pride, double the fall!” Dooku smiles before re-engaging in battle.

From afar Palpatine observes the duel carefully, waiting for his secret apprentice to rid himself of Kenobi to enable Anakin’s inner darkness. Both men were giving Dooku their best effort with one relentless strike after another even as they climbed the stairs back up to the balcony. Just before his patience grew thin, Dooku kicked Anakin backward as he gripped Obi-wan’s throat with the Force before throwing him aside to the ground below. Though Obi-wan was unconscious the moment his head hit the ground, Dooku crushed the man’s body under a piece of balcony. 

This, of course, enraged Anakin as he landed a powerful kick to Dooku’s face, forcing him to flip back to ground level. Red and blue blades hovered over the other for a split second before meeting again. With neither man loosening their grip, Dooku kindled to Anakin’s growing hatred by exploiting his greatest weakness.

“I sense great fear in you Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger….but you don’t use them.”

Anakin pulls back, not acknowledging the comment as he allowed his anger to flow freely. Even the blue glow of his lightsaber quivered under from the new change as Anakin moved quickly to disarm his opponent, literally. 

After a few more aggressive strikes, Anakin’s hand slid at the perfect angle to cut both of Dooku’s hands off. With both his and Dooku’s weapons in his hand, Anakin crosses the blades at the older man’s throat as if to yield. 

“Good, Anakin, good!” Palpatine applauds from his seat. “Kill him.”

Dooku’s head immediately whips around to face the politician in complete shock. Though he didn’t show it, Anakin was just as surprised. Never in the thirteen years he has known the Chancellor has he heard the man speak of killing anyone. 

Anakin shakes his head, “I shouldn’t.”

Dooku’s horrified face softened into a look of gratitude. Palpatine, on the other hand, showed no mercy. This was all according to plan..

“Do it!” Palpatine orders.

Once again, Anakin’s personal feelings and the teachings of the Jedi collided. He knew if Obi-wan was awake or if Ahsoka was present, they would both urge him to stop and arrest Dooku. It was not the Jedi way to kill, only defense. It wasn’t that Anakin would disagree with their reasoning, it’s just that there was a fire burning bright inside him.

It was born the night he slaughtered the Tusken raiders for the death of his mother and from that point forward, it festered. Seeing the death and destruction the Clone Wars brought only made the man’s blood boil and simmer, erupting whenever his loved ones were in danger. When Clovis laid a hand on Padme, when Ahsoka’s life was in danger, and when Obi-wan faked his own death, Anakin couldn’t breathe. A dragon would whisper in his ear to “fight until you win or you will lose everything.” And Anakin would answer the call; doing whatever needed to be done to save what he felt was rightfully his.

Anakin promised his mother and Padme that he would become the most powerful Jedi that ever lived. That he would learn to even stop people from dying. Whatever path he needed to take to achieve his goal, Anakin will run for it.

Now, Palpatine, a person Anakin views to be a mentor, orders him to kill the very man he knew to be responsible for the war. The man that failed Qui-Gon and ultimately Obi-wan with his negligence. The one who ordered Anakin and his loved one’s execution back on Geonosis. Oh, he hated Dooku and passion to defeat him grew with every loss. Palpatine is aware of this frustration and has now given Anakin what he needed, permission to kill.

Without a second thought, Anakin does what is requested and slices Dooku’s head off clean. Upon deactivating both lightsabers, Anakin begins to feel the guilt that always came after the dragon in his mind went to sleep. 

“You did well, Anakin. He was too dangerous to be kept alive.” Palpatine assures.

“Yes, but…” Anakin mumbles, using the Force to uncuff the Chancellor’s hands, “He was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn’t have done that, it’s not the Jedi way!”

“It’s only natural. He cut off your arm, you wanted revenge. Remember what you told me about your mother and the sand people?” Palpatine pushes to which Anakin solemnly bowed his head.

“Now, we must be going.” Palpatine says, moving forward to leave.

Much to the senior man’s displeasure, Anakin runs to Obi-wan’s side. 

“Anakin, there’s no time. We must be going.”

Anakin ignores the statement, “He seems to be doing alright.” 

“Leave him or we’ll never make it!”

“His fate will be the same as ours.” Anakin insists firmly.

________________________________________

“Why is it that anytime we have to fly, there’s always a catastrophe!” whined Obi-wan as he departed the crumbling ship in Anakin’s interceptor.

“Well, where’s the fun in that?” teased Anakin before telling the Chancellor seated behind him, “Strap yourself in tight your Excellency, this may be a rough ride.”

Palpatine says nothing in return as they catch up to Obi-wan who was coasting alongside the half of the flagship Ahsoka and Barriss were landing on Coruscant. 

“Troopers do you copy?” Anakin calls through his headset.

“Yes, General Skywalker. What can we do to help?” replied a Clone pilot.

“Tell as much of your men as you can to stay clear of our trajectory and tell the landing crew below to prepare for our arrival. It’s gonna be a hot one!” Anakin orders before locking into Ahsoka’s frequency, “Ahsoka, can you hear me?”

“Yes, Master I do.” came Ahsoka’s voice.

“Good. I take it you’ve already initiated the landing sequence and activated the parachutes? I’ve informed the landing crew below to help cool you all down. Just pull up as high up as you can and Obi-wan and I will be right beside you! You can do this!” Anakin comforts as they enter Coruscant's atmosphere.

________________________________________

“Hang on Barriss, we’re coming in hot!” Ahsoka grunts as she pulls the wheel upward with all the strength she could muster. 

“I know, but I trust you. You’ve got this Ahsoka!” Barriss encouraged as she carefully made her way behind her companion.

“What are you doing?!” Ahsoka cried before relaxing into Barriss’s hold.

“I’m helping you!” Barriss says softly, placing both hands over Ahsoka’s to help guide their flaming vessel to the landing strip below. 

Both women could pick up on the voices of troopers as well as Obi-wan and Anakin as they tried to spray what’s left of The Invisible Hand with water, but Ahsoka and Barriss just kept their attention on each other and their hands on the wheel. After what seemed like an eternity, the ship makes impact with the landing strip and eventually slides to a screeching halt.

Breathing hard, Ahsoka and Barriss laugh as they couldn’t believe their luck. 

“As Master Obi-wan would say, another happy landing!” Ahsoka cheered before kissing Barriss fully on the lips for the first time since their reunion. For a moment, it felt like they were back in Ahsoka’s bedroom on that snowy Life Day evening when they shared their first kiss. When everything was normal and they were just two teenagers in love. It was the bliss both Ahsoka and Barriss have missed in their nearly a year apart.

Yet, their peace was disturbed by the sound of Anakin knocking on the glass pane, “Hey lovebirds! Why don’t you come outside where there’s a little less danger?”

“Anakin! Could you be a little more discrete next time! ” lectured Obi-wan as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Both Padawans giggled as they joined hands and crawled their way out of the wreckage.

________________________________________

Back at the Senate building, Palpatine was greeted by a handful of Senators and by grandmaster Mace Windu. 

“Chancellor, are you alright?” Asked Mace.

“Yes, thanks to your Jedi Knights. Dooku is dead, but unfortunately Grievous is still alive.” Palpatine answers

“Grievous is a coward, he will always run.” Mace nods.

“Well even with Dooku still gone, he is still the leader of the droid army and trust me when I say that the Senate would vote for more defensive action.” Palpatine presses.

“Then the Jedi Council shall make finding Grievous a priority.” Mace affirms guiding the politician inside the building. 

From behind, Anakin hops out of the transport with R2D2 by his side. Realizing he was alone, Anakin looks to the three Jedi still aboard.

“Aren’t you all coming?” 

“Oh no, I have to report to the Council. I’m not brave enough for politics. You go have your fun with the politicians.” winked Obi-wan with Barriss and Ahsoka grinning beside him.

“Now hold on, this whole operation was your idea!” Anakin argues.

“Oh come now, Anakin. You got us to the ship, defeated Dooku, and rescued the Chancellor while carrying me unconscious on your back. You deserve this celebration!” Obi-wan says sincerely.

“Alright, but you owe me for saving your skin for the tenth time!” Anakin smirks.

“Ninth time, I’ve told you and Luminara both that that business on Neto Catomodia doesn’t count. I’ll see you at the briefing!” waved Obi-wan as he closed the transport shut.

“What happened on Neto Catomodia?” asked Barriss.

“Don’t ask.” Ahsoka says, shaking her head. 

“Well either way, it feels good to finally be going home!” Barriss smiles, taking a seat across from Obi-wan.

“Indeed, I’m surprised you haven’t sensed it yet, but Luminara is here now as well.” Obi-wan beamed, feeling happier than he’s been in months

“You’re right!” Barriss squeals, “I’m so glad I ditched that jungle for this!” She says looking back at Ahsoka who was smiling also.

“The family is getting back together at last.” Ahsoka sighs, sitting next to Barriss and wrapping an arm around her. 

“Now remember you two, once we’re back at the Temple, we have to be professional. Barriss, I’m going to have to report that you left your post to help us out.” Obi-wan says with a tinge of guilt.

Barriss shrugs, “No matter. If they need to speak with me about it, I’ll own up to my actions.”

“That’s my girl, sticking it to the Council! I like this rebellious side of you!” nudged Ahsoka.

“Oh dear, Anakin really has rubbed off on you two!” gasped Obi-wan, feigning hurt.

________________________________________

“General, you may want to look at this.” Gree smiles at Luminara passing a data pad detailing Barriss’s achievement in Dragonar and her involvement in the Chancellor’s rescue.

“Oh my!” Luminara says, clasping a hand over her grinning face as a few happy tears escape her eyes, “Are you seeing this Quinlan? My girl is a hero!” 

“Yeah, looks like little Barriss has finally inherited your devious side!” Quinlan laughs remembering all the pranks and rule breaking antics their teenage selves pulled in their Padawan days.

“I always wondered when Commander Offee was going to give the General a run for her credits!” chided agree with a playful nudge to the woman’s shoulder. 

Luminara rolls her eyes and laughs back, “Well, as long as she’s using it for good, I couldn’t be prouder! And she’s here with Obi-wan! This day has gotten so much better!”

Admiral Tarkin then clears his throat, “Sorry to barge into this joyous occasion, but I’ve come to inform Masters Unduli and Vos that we have arrived at the Jedi Temple.”

“Um, yes. Thank you Admiral, we’ll get going then!” bowed Luminara as she turned to exit the ship with an unamused Quinlan behind her.

“I really hate that guy.” Quinlan says to himself before seeing Luminara nearly halfway up the steps.

“Hey! If you think you’re gonna hug Obi-wan first, then you have another thing coming Lumi!”

“Well then you better hurry up because that man is mine!” Luminara fires back.

“Oh I’m gonna get you!” Quinlan laughs as he picks up speed. 

Down below, Gree and a few of his fellow officers cheered their leader on. 

“It’s so good to see the General so happy!”

Gree nods his head, “Yes, if anyone deserves to be happy, it’s her. Come one men, let’s get a drink so we can toast to Commander Offee’s success!”

“Yes, sir!”

  
  



	3. Together At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme tells Anakin the biggest news of their lives. Obi-wan makes a daring proposal, while Ahsoka and Barriss reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I think you all are going to really enjoy this chapter because I've packed this with plenty of fluffy goodness reminiscent of Life Day. As I mentioned with the The Padawans update, writing these stories for you guys have gotten me through my darkest days. As always, I am grateful for all my readers (especially the ones that leave a comment, I love the feedback). Expect more updates very soon and as always I can't wait to hear what you all think!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr under the same username and I've also recently become a co-host on the Youtube channel Paul's Collectibles if you ever want to discuss more Star Wars with me! Love you all so much! <3
> 
> Love,
> 
> Bailey

Chapter 3: Together At Last

Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan was the first to approach Anakin as he and R2 trailed behind Palpatine’s welcome party. Sensing his wife’s presence nearby, Anakin’s mind reeled of ways to get out of the inevitable conversation. As much as he liked and respected the politician, Anakin couldn’t bear another moment away from Padme. She was within his reach and yet another barrier gets in his way.

“I’ve come to extend our gratitude to you Skywalker on behalf of the Senate.” Bails says with a pat on the Jedi’s back, “With Dooku gone now perhaps we can be one step closer to ending this war.”

Anakin nods, “Thank you Senator, I couldn’t agree with you more. Once we lock into Grievous’s new hiding place, the Republic can finally be at peace.”

“Indeed, yet I can’t help but wonder if the other Seperatist leaders will still attempt to fight back even with their leader gone. After all, the Jedi have mentioned that Dooku didn’t work alone.”

Bail’s words were now starting to fizzle out in Anakin’s mind as his peripheral catches the silhouette of his beloved. He couldn’t hold back any longer, he just had to dismiss himself. He needed to hold Padme in his arms, kiss her ivory cheeks, and look into her amber eyes; all the things their holo communications couldn’t satisfy.

Anakin raises a hand to cut the politician off, “If you’ll excuse me sir, there’s something I must attend to real quick.”

Bail bows, “Of course.”

The older gentleman had not walked a few steps before the younger darted into Padme’s open arms. Holding her tight, Anakin swoops Padme into the air for a quick spin. He took note of the heavier amounts of clothing his wife was wearing despite the warmer temperature outside. 

“Oh, Anakin!” Padme breathes as she caresses her husband’s glowing face. Anakin was giving her the one smile he only shows her, lighting up his cerulean eyes. The woman didn’t think it was possible, but in the months since she and her husband were together, her Jedi Knight has grown more handsome.

“I’m here, Padme.” Anakin assures with another kiss on the lips to which Padme pushes away from.

“Not here, Anakin.”

“Yes, here.” The man insists, kissing her deeply again. Secret marriage be damned if he couldn’t savor their reunion. Force knew when they would have to be apart again soon.

Pulling away from their kiss, Padme begins to shake with anxiety. For she has been keeping a secret she has longed to tell Anakin since the day she found out. 

Anakin frowns, “Is something wrong? You’re trembling.”

Padme gives a nervous smile, “Something wonderful has happened. Something that we’ve talked about before actually.”

Anakin says nothing as he waits for her to continue.

“Anakin, I’m pregnant.” Padme confesses.

For a brief moment, Anakin’s smile disappears as he processes the news. The memory of the two discussing the possibility of having a family flashed before Anakin’s eyes. Within seconds the same feelings of fear and worry washed over him before being quickly replaced with joy. Even though he hadn’t planned on being one so soon, Anakin was going to be a father. 

“Well that’s…” Anakin begins looking at his wife’s concerned expression as his brain searches for the right words, “That’s wonderful!”

A different smile then appeared on Anakin’s face, one that even Padme hadn't seen. It was a smile bright enough to light the whole planet up, enough to make the woman’s heart flutter. Still, the thought of the Jedi Order made Padme’s stomach knot up.

“What are we going to do?” she asks, biting her lip.

“We are not going to worry about that right now.” Anakin says, pushing a stray bang aside. “This is a happy moment, the happiest moment of my life.”

Intertwining his gloved hand with Padme’s, the soon to be parents began their trek home. Unbeknownst to Padme, Anakin was looking forward to discussing their child’s name and future in private.

________________________________________

Walking a little too briskly out of the Council room, Obi-wan’s face lit up seeing Luminara race up to him with the widest smile. She leaps into his waiting arms, her heart racing against his own as they kissed. From afar, Quinlan’s jaw dropped at the sight. Neither one of his best friends were known for being so indiscreet.

Seeing that the couple were still locking lips, Quinlan clears his throat, “Ahem! You two are still aware that we’re not in a bedroom right?”

Laughing like a pair of lovesick teenagers, Luminara and Obi-wan separate with the exception of their hands. Obi-wan raises both his fiancee’s hands and kisses them, “Say the word and I’ll marry you right now.”

“Obi-wan!” Luminara gasps, blushing.

Obi-wan gives her hands a squeeze, “I’m serious. We can find a dress for you to wear and I can find us a priest. I don’t want to wait anymore and I don’t care if anyone finds out. I was starting to think I’d never see you again.”

“Oh, Obi-wan…” Luminara replies with a shaky breath before being interrupted by Quinlan.

“I’m still here and Obi-wan you really shouldn’t be talking like this out in the open.” Quinlan reminds firmly, motioning to the Council chambers nearby.

Obi-wan sighs, “You’re right, I’m sorry Vos. I’m just so happy you two are home, how are you?”

“I’m alright pal. Having Lumi by my side really helped me heal.” Quinlan answers, placing a hand on Luminara’s shoulder.

Standing on her tiptoes, Luminara gives Quinlan a peck on the cheek, “I’ll always be there for you. I’m just so happy we’re together again. With Barriss back too, I feel whole again.”

“She and Ahsoka should be at the apartment by now I’m sure.” winked Obi-wan before adding, “Seems like your Padawan has inherited your rebellious streak my dear!”

“Darling, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Luminara says bashfully, remembering all the times she convinced the men to ditch class or to sneak out of the Temple past curfew. “I’ll have to tell her to be more careful, but I’m so proud of her, I could just burst.”

“Not to worry, my love. I’ve already told the Council that I have talked to Barriss. Besides they were planning on releasing her from that assignment anyway.” Obi-wan assures earning a hug from Luminara.

“Thank you.”

“Well, while we’re on the subject of the Council, I’ll go fill them in on our mission, Lumi. You and Obi-wan can continue “catching up”.” Quinlan offers, walking away.

Expecting to hear his friends thank him profusely from behind, Quinlan was once again stunned seeing the couple already running hand in hand away. Shaking his head, Quinlan smiles at his friend’s antics. As much as he missed Asajj, seeing the two Jedi so in love with one another warmed Quinlan’s heart. He truly couldn’t wait to give Luminara away at the wedding he is sure was going to happen any day now.

“Hopefully they won’t mess it all up and get pregnant.” Quinlan mumbles to himself before entering the Council chamber.

________________________________________

Laying in bed with her elbow propped up, Ahsoka runs her fingers through Barriss’s hair, enjoying how the afterglow of their lovemaking accentuated the Mirialan’s natural beauty.

“You are so beautiful.” Ahsoka whispers looking deeply into her lover’s eyes. “I swear you are going to be the death of me if you keep getting prettier every time we’re apart.”

Barriss chuckles, “I think we need to get your eyes checked!”

“My eyes are working just fine thank you, otherwise I would not have made it this far as Anakin’s Padawan!” joked Ahsoka.

“I suppose that’s true at the expense of my sanity!” Barriss teases back, rolling her eyes. “Is it really too much to ask for my girlfriend to leave a battle unscathed?”

“Hey, sometimes that’s impossible!” Ahsoka argues, “And trust me when I say that Anakin has gotten much better at actually thinking things through. Ever since I told him about us, he’s been more protective.”

Barriss smiles, “I’m glad to hear that but I also may or may not have been threatening Skywalker in between our calls.”

“You didn’t!” Ahsoka groans, “It’s almost as if I wasn’t capable of taking care of myself.”

“Love makes you do crazy things.” Barriss counters, lacing her fingers with Ahsoka’s, “I just can’t bear the thought of losing you.”

“Aww well, don’t forget you are a healer so if anything serious we’re to happen. I’d know you’d save me if necessary.” winked Ahsoka, her freehand running up and down Barriss’s body. “I mean from what I hear, you can restart any heart that comes your way.”

“The thing is, I never want to be in a position where I have to restart yours.” Barriss sighs, exchanging her happy expression with a somber one.

Placing a green hand over her heart, Ahsoka reassures, “You won’t. You are my everything. If anything I’ve been more worried about you especially after that last conversation we had before we parted.”

Looking away, Barriss nods, “You mean the one about me losing my mind.”

Ahsoka gently turns Barriss’s head back to face her, “Barriss, you know I didn’t see it that way and neither did Luminara or Obi-wan. I’m grateful every day that you opened up like that to me. You needed to know how loved you are. You needed that release. And I….”

Barriss’s eyes widened seeing Ahsoka choke up. The Mirialan immediately pulls the Togruta to her chest, kissing the tears that were beginning to fall.

“Oh Ahsoka, please don’t cry. I’m here and I’m here because you listened. You are my salvation.”

“Not a day went by where I wasn’t worried about you. I was always thinking about whether or not you were eating or not, or if you were having nightmares or if you were having…dark thoughts. I just love you so much Barriss.”

“And I love you Ahsoka! But it’s really okay, you and Luminara kept me going and once this stupid war is over with, I can get the proper help I need.”

“Proper help?”

“Luminara would like for me to see a Minder and consider possibly seeing a doctor about psychiatric medication.”

Ahsoka grinned at how motherly Luminara has proven herself to be, “Wise as always.”

“Indeed.” Barriss agreed.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Barriss asked the question that has weighed heavily on her mind for months, “Ahsoka, have you ever thought about leaving the Order?”

Ahsoka quickly sits up, “What? Why would I do such a thing? Do you want to leave?!”

“I don’t know. I just want everyday to be like this. Just you and me and the people we love living life together without worrying about Sith Lords and dying.” Barriss explains dejectedly.

Ahsoka ponders Barriss’s words, “I just don’t know what my life would look like without the Order. It’s all we know.”

“I know. I’m just tired of being a child soldier. War has taken our apprenticeships away from us. We’re supposed to be peacekeepers, not warriors.” Barriss says straightening herself up to be even with Ahsoka.

“I remember you saying that.” Ahsoka grins as she cups Barriss’s cheek, “I’m not opposed to us having a normal life. If you were to walk away from the Order today, I’d follow. It’s just a lot to consider.”

“I understand.” Barriss says as her lips curl up into a devious smile, “Perhaps I can speed up that process by having you join me in the shower?”

Ahsoka reciprocates the gesture, “Is that what you really want or do you not want your Master seeing you for the first time in months naked in bed with her girlfriend?”

“It’s both, actually. I know she adores you Ahsoka but I doubt she’d want to get to know you that well!” Barriss laughs at the image of Luminara lecturing Ahsoka on sex.

Ahsoka then slides out of bed, “Good point, I need to continue to impress her. C’mon dear, let’s make ourselves presentable!”

________________________________________

“Barriss! Ahsoka! We’re home!” Luminara calls out cheerfully as she and Obi-wan enter the apartment with groceries in their arms.

Luminara had just enough time to set the bags on the kitchen counter before Barriss threw herself into her Master’s arms. 

“I’m so happy you’re here, Master. I’m so sorry I didn’t call you before I came to Ahsoka and Master Kenobi’s aid. You must have been so worried and it was wrong of me to leave my post without telling you!”

Luminara responds by decorating her Padawan’s face with multiple kisses, “Oh darling, all that matters now is that you’re here and you’re okay. I’ve read up on all your missions and I’m so, so proud of you Barriss. Look at you! So grown up and absolutely gorgeous!”

Barriss smiles sheepishly, “All because of your love and training my Master.”

“One of these days Barriss, you will see yourself the way I see you. You deserve to savor your achievements, my love. I fear there’s not much left I could teach you. You’re going to be a Knight very soon and that will be the proudest moment of my life!” Luminara gushes with tears brimming her amethyst eyes. 

Barriss then nuzzles herself into Luminara’s chest, “I love you so much!”

“And I love you Padawan of mine.” Luminara says warmly before meeting Ahsoka’s gaze. “Come Ahsoka, I’ve missed you too and you’ve been treating my girl so well!”

Grinning from ear to ear, Ahsoka embraces the older Mirialan by the side. 

“Thank you Master.” Ahsoka exhales, feeling Luminara’s love envelop her as if it were sunlight.

From behind, Obi-wan interjects, “Ahsoka, it was my idea that you and I make dinner tonight to show our lovely ladies that we picked up a thing or two in our travels. I figure they could use some time together to catch up!”

“Yes, of course! Great idea Obi-wan!” Ahsoka chirped happily joining the man in the kitchen. 

“Obi-wan won’t allow me to do anything in the kitchen, so would you be alright with wine love?” Luminara asks to which Barriss accepts.

“Yes, Master. We have much to celebrate, allow me to get those glasses!” Barriss says leading Luminara into their living area.

Once seated, Luminara reaches for her apprentice once more, “So tell me everything. I want to hear all about your adventures in Drognar and how things are going with Ahsoka!”

Setting her wine glass down on the coffee table, Barriss laid her head on her Master’s lap as she always had since she was young and proceeded to fill Luminara in on all the details she couldn’t give over holo. As Barriss spoke, Luminara found herself smiling so much, her cheeks were starting to ache. When Barriss came forward with her mental health issues, Luminara’s greatest fear was realized. She felt she failed Barriss in protecting her from the cruel realities of war. Now, the guilt was beginning to fade away seeing her Padawan radiating with happiness.

While Luminara was not responsible for the Clone War, the Jedi Master made a mental note to herself to shower Ahsoka with kisses since it was clear as day that the Padawan’s romance is what kept Barriss out of the dark

“Oh sweetheart, I couldn’t be more happy for you. I can’t tell you how many times Obi-wan had to calm me down over the months because I’ve worried myself sick over you. Now that I have you back, I never want to let you go.” Luminara says loving as she caresses the young woman’s beaming face.

“I’ve missed you more than I can put words to Master. All I ever want to do is make you proud!” Barriss affirms.

“Barriss, as long as I breathe, I will always be proud of you. How have you been feeling? Do you still have thoughts of hurting yourself or have panic attacks?” Luminara asks searching for any obvious signs of distress.

“No, Master. You and Ahsoka have kept me grounded and if I ever struggle, I know you guys are there.” Barriss reassures.

“Good.” Luminara exhales, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“So is it safe to assume that things are going well for you and Master Kenobi?” Barriss says nodding towards the kitchen.

Luminara takes Barriss’s hands into her own, “Barriss, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“What is Master? Is everything alright? You’re not pregnant are you?” Barriss asks standing upright, stretching out into the Force to see if she could detect a fetus.

Luminara bursts out laughing, “Why does everyone ask that?! No, darling! It’s something else!”

“What is it?”

“Obi-wan and I are going to get married. He proposed to me on Life Day.” Luminara confesses, her heart dropping seeing Barriss’s smile disappear.

“You’ve been engaged this whole time and you never told me?” Barriss huffs.

“Only because we didn’t want to compromise your future in the Order!” Luminara quickly explains.

“Master, I don’t care about that!”

“Whatever do you mean Barriss?!”

“I mean I don’t know if I want to be a Jedi anymore! I just want us to be free and be happy and safe!”

Luminara’s tone turned serious, “Barriss…that is very bold of you to say. I understand the sentiment but you know just as well I do that you wouldn’t feel right leaving behind a career where you can really help people.”

“But Master…”

Obi-wan’s voice then rang from the kitchen, “Dinner will be ready in a few, ladies!”

Luminara takes a deep breath, “Barriss, we’ll have to talk about this more later. In the meantime, I didn’t get to finish asking you what I wanted to ask you.”

Looking guilty, Barriss looks downward, “Yes, Master?”

“Barriss, look at me.”

Barriss does as instructed.

“Barriss, if Obi-wan and I were to marry soon, would you do me the honor and walk me down the aisle? You’d have to share with Quinlan but I wouldn’t want to get married without my daughter giving me up.”

“I would be honored, Master, congratulations! I’m so happy for you!” Barriss accepts cheerfully, embracing Luminara.

“Thank you, love. I hope one day, I get to do the same for you should you and Ahsoka ever go down that path.” Luminara chuckles, feeling Barriss’s heart skip a beat at the mention of Ahsoka’s name.

“Of course Master…”

Ahsoka then enters the room, “Dinner’s ready! Luminara I’m so excited for you and Obi-wan, he told me everything! I promised him that Barriss and I would go dress shopping with you in the morning after meeting with the Council!”

“Thank you Ahsoka, I’d love that!” Luminara nods, getting up to give the Togruta a kiss on the forehead, “Thank you for loving my Barriss.”

Ahsoka blushes, “Of course!”

The four Jedi then enjoyed their meal by going over secret wedding plans. For Obi-wan and Luminara, it was a dream come true knowing how close they were to tying the knot. For Ahsoka and Barriss, it made them wonder in private if marriage could be in the cards for them as well.

________________________________________

Anakin soaks in the view of a very pregnant Padme brushing her hair on the balcony of their apartment. The young man thought he knew what happiness felt like the evening he married his wife, but seeing Padme look so blissful with one hand on their growing child inside proved him wrong. He was beyond happy. According to Padme, it was only a matter of days before Anakin would be a father.

The couple spent their afternoon making up months worth of baby conversation. From possible names to the color of their child’s nursery, it was a dream come true for Anakin. He was sure if his Master, Padawan, and Clone battalion witnessed any of it, they’d laugh. Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear, a domestic man. They’d be in permanent denial.

But the Jedi could care less. If it weren’t for them, he’d gladly run with Padme to Naboo and spend their days in peace and quiet. Anakin has never been at more war with himself. How was he going to explain this to everyone? Would he keep the baby a secret from them? At first the obvious answer would have been a “yes”, yet the image of Ahsoka playing with his son or daughter made Anakin think twice.

Speaking up just in time to quiet Anakin’s racing thoughts, Padme proposes the sweetest idea he’s ever heard. 

“Ani, I want to raise our baby back home on Naboo. I know just the spot, right in the lake country. I could go early and fix up the baby’s room.”

Still unsure of how exactly to move forward with their lives as parents, Anakin resorts to his usual tricks. He had a knack for making Padme feel like the most perfect woman in the entire galaxy with a single compliment. 

“You’re so...beautiful.”

Padme stops brushing her curly brunette hair for a moment to address her husband, “Only because I’m so in love.”

“No,” Anakin says shaking his head, “It’s because I’m so in love with you.”

Padme’s smile drops, “So love has blinded you?”

Anakin laughs, “That’s not what I meant.”

“It’s probably true.” Padme teases, walking over to embrace him. “Do you think we should tell them? Our friends?”

“I don’t know Padme. Ahsoka and Obi-wan may have their romances, but neither one of them from what I’m aware of are pregnant too. As happy as I am, the baby does complicate things.” Anakin admits, tightening his hold.

“They’d probably be more receptive though don’t you think? Maybe they can help us?” Padme presses.

“I could also be expelled from the Order.” Anakin gently reminds. “As much as I want to return to Naboo, I’m still a Jedi. I have a duty to the Republic just like you do. I want to be the one who ends this war once and for all.”

Padme looks upward, “I hope you’re not letting your victory over Dooku get to your head.”

Anakin scoffs, “You say that like you didn’t want that to happen.”

“If I had things my way, there would be no fighting.” Padme says sadly. “But if you ever do find a way to stop it all, you’d have my support.”

“I will do anything for you Padme. Whatever it takes to make the galaxy better for us, I will do it.”

Anakin says seriously, his desire of becoming the strongest Jedi that’s ever lived still burns brightly inside him.

Padme wasn’t sure if her hormones were to blame but there was something about what Anakin said and how he said it that just didn’t sit right with her. 

“I think I’m going to go to bed now, you should join me, I’m sure you’re more exhausted than I am.”

Although he didn’t feel tired at all, Anakin feigned a look of exhaustion, “Yes, it will be good to finally have you in my arms tonight.”

If Anakin were being honest with himself, he would admit that he was starting to feel more anxious about his personal situation as time went on. Balancing his duty as a Jedi Knight and his duty as a husband and soon to be father was beginning to overwhelm him. He may not know what to do about his growing stress, but Anakin knew one thing for sure. He will do whatever it takes to get the outcome he wants.

________________________________________

On the opposite side of Anakin and Padme’s home, stood Luminara and Obi-wan in each other’s arms looking up at the stars atop Luminara’s bedroom balcony. The two have enjoyed basking in the starlight since their early youngling days. Obi-wan would point to the constellations and make up stories to entertain Luminara. Luminara would enjoy every story and even in the present, she’d replay those same childish stories in mind whenever she looked to the universe.

But this time, Obi-wan’s stories were not on Luminara’s mind. Rather she’s been turning over the man’s idea of marrying while the two were on Coruscant. Luminara was not a woman to daydream of fairytale weddings and happily ever afters, but ever since Obi-wan proposed to her that snowy Life Day night, she wanted their wedding to be special. As much as Luminara wanted to fulfill her lifelong dream of being Lady Kenobi, she didn’t want their ceremony to be thrown together haphazardly. She was the woman to over plan after all.

“Darling, did you really mean what you said when we first kissed earlier today? How would you marry me right now if I said so?”

“In a heartbeat.” Obi-wan answers with a kiss on top of her head. “Is that what you’ve been so lost in thought over? You were pretty quiet over dinner today despite seeing the girls again today.”

“Yes. I didn’t mean to be so quiet, it’s just… I want that moment to be perfect like everything else. Like our first kiss, our first date. I mean I never thought I’d ever be getting married but since I am, I intend to do that only once.” Luminara explains before finishing with, “I want Anakin there too.”

Obi-wan winced at the mention of his apprentice, “I’m still not sure if I’m ready to tell Anakin how...serious we’ve become.”

Luminara frowns, “You and Ahsoka have told me that there’s a good chance he’s married to Amidala. I don’t understand the hesitation. He seems happy for all of us, I don’t imagine him being any different at our wedding.” 

“And I’m surprised you don’t see why I would hesitate. You know that when things get serious with the people he loves, Anakin tends to make some interesting choices. Like killing Dooku for example. That was a result of obsessing over my life.” Obi-wan says in a worried tone. “I’ve been detecting more fear, more...darkness in him. I’m just not sure what he would do with us getting married.”

“Yes, him killing Dooku the way he did isn’t like him.” Luminara agrees, now starting to see the man’s point of view. “But if we get married and he finds out later that everyone but him was included, he’d be furious.”

“You’re right.” Obi-wan sighs. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow then after the Council meeting.”

“Thank you love.” Luminara smiles.

“I cannot wait to see you at that altar.” Obi-wan whispers into the woman’s ear, causing her pulse to quicken. Luminara moans in pleasure as Obi-wan begins to kiss her neck, “And I cannot wait to be your wife.”

In a blink of an eye, Obi-wan picks his bride to be and jogs back to their bed. He gingerly laid her down on the bed before taking his nightshirt off.

“I think I’m starting to believe in angels like Anakin, just look at you.”

Olive cheeks flushed red as Obi-wan slowly pulls Luminara’s nightdress off of her. With a shaky breath she blurts, “Stop talking and kiss me Master Kenobi.”

With a smirk, Obi-wan follows his beloved’s command. He was sure there was no other man in the galaxy that was as excited as Obi-wan was in that moment. By this time tomorrow, he and Luminara would be newlyweds.


End file.
